


Verde Azulado

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Afinal, uma sessão não era suficiente
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito, Hatsune Miku/Kaito/Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Series: Vocaloid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128
Kudos: 1





	Verde Azulado

Depois que o primeiro encontro terminou, recebi uma mensagem do meu outro namorado perguntando se eu queria vê-lo também, afinal, nós não nos vemos há um tempo.

Como já era caminho, decidimos ir até lá para vê-lo, assim ela já me deixaria em boas mãos.

— Vamos? Ele está nos esperando. — Concordei e a nossa caminhada começou, porém não era tão longe assim, senão jamais iríamos andando.

Alguns minutos depois batemos na porta dele, deixando-me com uma coleira rosa e abaixada como um cachorro.

Quando ele abriu ela o cumprimentou e ele me puxou para dentro, fazendo-me despedir com um beijo.

— Agora sim posso ir, divirtam-se e depois me contem como foi. — Ele fechou a porta e trocou de coleira, até porque agora o dono era outro, então pegou aquela com uma de tom próximo do meu cabelo.

— Como foi com ela? O que fizeram na sua primeira vez? Dessa vez eu te permito falar, depois só quero ouvir latidos, entendidos?

— Foi muito bom, foi o que eu imaginava para a minha primeira vez no BDSM. Ela fez um começo de Pet Play, Shibari e só, alias, nem notou meu vestido rosa! Que maldade! E entendidos.

— Ah, desculpa, é que eu só consegui focar no quanto você é linda, minha cadela. — Ele pegou orelhas ciano e colocou na minha cabeça, além de uma cauda azul, deixando-me mais próxima de uma aparência canina.

Como eu não podia falar nada, meio óbvio, pensei em maneiras de latir sem que fossem tão estranhas para um humano, até por ser a minha primeira vez fazendo algo do tipo.

— Au, au — Ele começou a rir e me beijou. Fiquei sem jeito, mas espero que tenha sido por eu ter feito de maneira fofa.

— Como sempre sendo fofa. Uma cadela fofa. — Meu rosto corou e meu coração acelerou apenas de ouvir um elogio vindo dele, um elogio vindo do meu mestre. — Vamos ver até onde você é uma cadela obediente. — Nisso ele pegou umas folhas de jornal e colocou no chão.

Sem pensar duas vezes retirei a minha calcinha e realizei o ato, molhando o papel no meio.

Era extremamente vergonhoso, mas como meu mestre mandou e como a cena envolve cachorro eu tenho que ser disciplinada, tenho que agir como um bom cachorro.

— Não é que fez mesmo, achei que não teria coragem. Ainda bem que teve, pois para te recompensar darei cookie. — Fiquei bem feliz e antes de eu colocar a minha calcinha de volta, minha vagina foi seca por ele, evitando assim que eu tivesse alguma infecção.

Por ser a minha primeira vez de fato no pet play, meu mestre decidiu que não seria uma cena muito longa, então decidimos parar por aqui mesmo, evitando qualquer problema.

— Pronto, agora pode falar. Quer manter a coleira?

— Quero, gosto de usar coleira. — Ele retirou as peças e me deu o cookie, deixando-me bem feliz.

Após isso nós começamos a conversar, colocar tudo em dia para depois continuarmos de fato os atos iniciados em meu corpo submisso.

— Faz um tempo que a gente não se vê, aconteceu algo, além dos seus 18 anos e do BDSM?

— Agora eu estou na faculdade, além de que logo mais pretendo tirar a minha carteira de motorista. E você?

— Ando atolado com a faculdade em um mar de textos, então acaba que eu nem tenho muitas novidades, por incrível que pareça. — Vê-lo com um olhar tão tenso dos problemas envolvendo esse tipo de instituição de ensino me deixa pensativa e com ainda mais vontade de realizar algo mais pesado com ele.

— Por que não aproveita para me usar para esquecer dos seus problemas? — Por um tempo curto ficou indeciso se deveria mesmo realizar isso, porém não teria problema desde que nós comecemos a pensar na palavra de segurança.

— Já que com a Luka você usou rosa e roxo, que tal comigo ser petróleo e azul? Assim coincide com seu cabelo e com o meu, pode ser?

— Claro que pode! E vai ser na mesma ordem?

— Sim, petróleo para parar, azul para diminuir.

— Então ok! — Como a intenção dele era realizar uma surpresa comigo, não fazia a menor ideia do que eu receberia no meu corpo, apenas que seria algo mais intenso do que estou acostumada.

Antes de realizar o pior, ou melhor, retirou as minhas roupas e as dele, deixando-me com bastante vergonha, contudo mal deu tempo de eu pensar e ele começou a passar na minha pele com tentáculos feitos para crianças. A sensação era estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que era gostosa.

Ao terminar do preparo para o que viria a seguir, pegou vários vibradores, prendedores, venda, chicote, chibata, algemas, tornozeleiras, plug anal etc. De fato usaria meu corpo como eu havia pedido.

Para iniciar, colocou-me na cama e me prendeu, posicionando-me com os braços atrás da cabeça com as algemas e com as pernas abertas. Feito isso me beijou várias vezes enquanto colocava dentro do meu ânus aquele brinquedo com várias bolas pequenas, entrando uma a uma de maneira lenta.

— Não dói?

— Está tudo bem, pode continuar. — Com a minha confirmação foi aos meus seios, chupando e mordendo meus mamilos, isso ao mesmo tempo em que enchia a minha boca com seus dedos, fazendo-me lambê-los.

— Ah! Kaito! — Não satisfeito com tudo isso, prendeu meus mamilos e posicionou seus lábios na minha vagina, dando-me um oral maravilhoso que logo me fazia ter um orgasmo. — Kaito!!

— Já? Ainda tem bem mais do que isso, serva. — Ouvi-lo me chamar de serva me causava um prazer imenso, além de fazer meu coração acelerar.

Notando que eu pouco demoraria para ter mais um orgasmo, decidiu colocar na minha vagina dois vibradores pequenos na potência máxima e para seu prazer não ficar de fora, enfiou seu pênis na minha garganta até chegar ao final.

Jamais havia sentido tanta coisa em mim em tão pouco tempo e de uma vez só, era como se eu estivesse no paraíso. Enfim, lambi a região que estava acessível para a minha língua, no entanto quando eu vi já estava recebendo a minha refeição direto na garganta.

— Que serva mais obediente, nem precisei pedir e você já tomava meu sêmen, mas sabe que se não gostar é só jogar fora.

— Mas seu sêmen é delicioso. — Nisso o vi corar no mesmo instante em que meu corpo mais uma vez sinalizava um orgasmo, dessa vez era tão intenso que lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

— Dessa vez você ficou excitada que é uma beleza, pena que não acabou, afinal, quero ver até onde chega. E não se esqueça, use a palavra se precisar. — Então ele retirou os prendedores e grudou vibradores na intensidade máxima, um em cada mamilo.

Após isso grudou um em meu clitóris e arrancou o brinquedo do meu ânus, fazendo-me gemer mais alto do que o normal. Logo ele trocou por um vibrador maior também na velocidade máxima, inserindo-o inteiro naquela região.

Por fim e não menos importante, amordaçou-me, impedindo-me de gemer de maneira plena.

Foi quando o vi colocar a camisinha para utilizar minha vagina de outra forma.

— Quero que você sinta o máximo de prazer possível. — Nisso puxou meus cabelos e isso em conjunto com todos os outros atos me faziam salivar, causando o escorrimento da saliva que antes estava na minha boca. — Pelo visto você realmente está sentindo muito prazer, mas não acho suficiente. — Portanto aumentou de maneira pesada a penetração, dando-me um prazer imenso.

Como não aguentava mais ficar sem ouvir meus gemidos, retirou a mordaça, possibilitando-me de gritar com tantas estimulações em meu corpo, nas partes mais sensíveis.

— Kaito!!! Não sei se vou, ah, aguentar por muito, ah, tempo! — Ao ouvir isso foi na potência máxima, assim tive orgasmos múltiplos.

— Beba, é sempre bom ter mais de uma refeição. — Pena que não foi em conjunto, mas sei bem que é muito difícil ambos gozarem juntos. Enfim, tomei mais uma leva de sêmen e aos poucos foi retirado tudo aquilo que estava em cima de mim e dentro de mim.

— Foi tão bom, nunca tinha sentido algo do tipo com tanta intensidade, senti-me no paraíso de tão bom que foi.

— Fico feliz. Agora é a hora de voltar a realidade, então devemos tomar aquele banho e depois aquela água, assim conseguiremos voltar ao ritmo. — Aceitei a proposta de aftercare, logo fomos ao banheiro para limpar nossos corpos dos fluidos daquele momento sensacional.

Suas mãos me ensaboavam inteira, assim como minhas mãos o ensaboavam inteiro, um acordo bilateral como deve ser em qualquer relação. Apenas meu cabelo que era minha responsabilidade por ser muito grande, nem meu amado conseguiria limpá-lo pela falta de costume em lavá-lo.

Os tamanhos eram tão diferentes que o meu demorava o triplo do tempo dele, mostrando apenas o que eu já sabia após anos mantendo essa juba de leão da Rapunzel.

— Como você consegue? Na primeira lavada eu já teria ficado sem cabelo.

— Não sei bem explicar, pois já tem muito tempo disso, ainda sim você teria como aprender com longos meses de trabalho duro. Acredite em mim, se eu consegui, consegue qualquer um. — Nós rimos e iniciamos o momento de secagem da pele e dos pelos, impedindo assim qualquer problema futuro, pelo menos por enquanto.

Quando fiquei ao seu lado de novo na cama, todas as lembranças de agora pouco passavam pela minha mente, envergonhando-me de um jeito imenso, como se eu estivesse no auge da minha vergonha.

— O que foi? Mal terminamos e já está pensando nisso de novo? Bem, no começo quando eu ainda era mais novo e tinha feito a minha primeira sessão mais pesada, eu fiquei da mesma forma. Depois a gente vai só lembrando do parceiro, ou seja, de quem a gente usou, pois muitos atos são iguais sempre e ai perde a graça.

— Então eu não te dei prazer?!

— Calma, não é bem assim, porque como a gente já se acostumou com tudo, o prazer vem de estimular e não de ser estimulado. Sem contar que aquela garganta profunda foi sensacional, ainda mais para a sua primeira vez realizando isso. E lembre-se de que o seu prazer importa, não o meu, afinal, quem é iniciante é você. — Ao terminar de falar, abraçou meu corpo bem forte e me beijou, mostrando estar bem satisfeito com tudo que fizemos.

— Você tem razão. — Assim como ela, Kaito também praticamente afundou a minha cara no seu peitoral, dando a mim uma sensação bem grande de proteção e de afeto, mas não poderia esperar menos vindo do meu primeiro namorado.

— Sabe que eu te amo, não é?

— Sei sim e eu te amo também. — Seu rosto corou apenas de eu falar tais palavras, se bem que nós estamos mal acostumados com isso, visto que é difícil eu dizer isso a ele, até mesmo a ela.

Para sairmos desse clima todo meloso deixamos a televisão escolher o que assistiríamos naquele aftercare, só que ela decidiu justamente um filme romântico. É um sinal de que devemos nos amar ainda mais e cada vez mais.

Durante a noite percebi ele digitando bem rápido, como sempre, dessa vez para a nossa parceira e fiquei curiosa para saber o que nós faríamos amanhã, no entanto o celular não é meu e sim dele, por isso voltei a dormir.

Com um puxão de corrente e um beijo fui acordada, acelerando meu coração, deixando-o na velocidade máxima. Até que notei que era muito tarde, causando-me uma sensação de vergonha, no entanto ouvi uma voz familiar.

— Miku! Kaito! Vamos logo! — Me troquei na velocidade da luz e fomos andar por ai, igual fiz quando estava só eu e ela.

— Prontos! — Assim que saímos de casa, senti que iríamos a um local familiar a nós três, o restaurante do nosso primeiro encontro.

— Vamos para aquele restaurante?! Eu amo aquele lugar!

— Vamos sim.

Ao chegarmos lá senti como se fosse a primeira vez, o primeiro encontro, mesmo sendo o nosso não sei qual mais encontro, já perdi as contas de quantos tivemos nesses anos de namoro.

— E se pedíssemos os primeiros pratos? Acham uma boa ideia?

— É claro que sim! Até fica mais legal de comemorar a sua entrada no BDSM com os nossos primeiros pratos. — Como eu amo a comida daqui, é tão gostosa, tanto quanto os meus namorados.


End file.
